Como una madre
by Cassisins
Summary: Tony sólo les había preparado el desayuno, había tratado a Thor como un niño travieso y les repartió indicaciones para el resto del día… Justo como una madre haría.


**Advertencias:**

-Stony

-Posible OOC, pero hey, yolo, ¿no?

* * *

 **Como una madre**

 **...**

Había comenzado como una broma.

Nadie podía decir quién la había iniciado, aunque Natasha estaba segura que había sido Clint, pero cuando lo pensaban resultaba bastante adecuado. Steve tendía a actuar como el papá del equipo, siempre autoritario y firme, pero sin llegar a ser un tirano o irreflexivo, cazando a cada uno de ellos para hablar si los veía en conflicto, ofreciendo su apoyo. Siendo así era obvio que el papel de la mamá le correspondía a Tony.

No era sólo por su relación con Steve, sino porque el Stark realmente actuaba como tal, aunque él mismo no se diera cuenta, como siempre completamente ajeno a su entorno. Y era descabellado pensar en el hombre como una figura materna, no por su sexo, más bien por el simple hecho de ser Tony Stark, el playboy multimillonario mimado que no parecía tener cuidado de nadie. Y precisamente ahí es dónde nacía su título. Tony era autodestructivo, sí; él parecía incapaz de cuidar de sí mismo, pero era muy bueno en el cuidado de otros, sus robots y Viernes (y Jarvis en su tiempo) eran un buen ejemplo de ello.

Él siempre se aseguraba de pulir y tener bien engrasados a Dummy, U y Butterfingers, de que no hubiera cosas tiradas en el suelo del taller que obstaculizara sus caminos a su estación de carga o para simplemente moverse por el lugar. Se aseguraba de que el hardware de Viernes, grandes bloques de circuitos y maquinas instaladas en una habitación secreta, estuviera limpio y él mismo le daba mantenimiento cada cierto tiempo. Y ni hablar del cariño con que los trataba, el amor por ellos era claro en la forma en que les hablaba, en que siempre aceptaba los batidos tóxicos de Dummy, en la rápida caricia que daba al brazo de Butterfingers cuando le entregaba alguna cosa, en la mirada brillante que tenía cuando veía a U perseguir a sus hermanos por sus travesuras, y en la forma amante con que hablaba a Viernes.

Antes de darse cuenta esa actitud se había extendido a todo el equipo.

Tony les había dado un techo bajo el cual vivir. Tony se aseguraba de que siempre hubiera comida en la despensa y les construía armas, siempre a la medida de quien fuera su receptor. Cuidaba de ellos en formas sutiles que todos habían pasado por alto en un principio, hasta esa mañana.

Como un acuerdo tácito, todos se reunían por las mañanas para desayunar juntos; las mañanas eran los momentos en que todos siempre estaban presentes pues el resto del día cada uno se ocupaba en sus asuntos y no era seguro que tuvieran el resto de las comidas juntos, en especial cuando algunos iban en misiones o tenían juntas en IS, como era el caso de Tony, o reuniones de apoyo, como Sam, o simplemente se olvidaban del tiempo al estar inmersos en sus proyectos personales.

La cosa era, esa mañana habían entrado en la cocina y, habiéndose percatado del delicioso olor a huevo y tocino desde salir del elevador, se encontraron con una imagen interesante. Tony estaba cocinando. Y no sólo eso, la mesa ya estaba puesta y había varios tazones con fruta picada, otros con yogurt, jarras de jugo fresco, leche y café, además de platos rebosantes de huevo y tocino.

— ¿Tony? —llamó Steve, siendo el primero en salir de su sorpresa.

— Oh, ya están aquí —Tony se volvió, espátula en mano y una pose bastante casual, ajeno al estado de estupor de su equipo —. Eso es genial porque los huevos se están enfriando y el tocino está perdiendo su estado frito, así que apúrense y coman.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Steve ignoró la declaración anterior, acercándose a su pareja.

Tony lo vio con una ceja alzada, sin comprender —. Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

— Bueno…

Steve se vio interrumpido por Clint —. Estás cocinando.

El moreno parpadeó —. Sí, lo estoy. Eso es bastante obvio, _birdbrain_ , así que ¿cuál es tu punto?

— Lo que pasa —Steve dio un paso al frente —, Tony, es que no es usual que tú cocines.

— Ni siquiera sabíamos que podías cocinar —comentó Sam.

— Sólo cocino cosas sencillas —Tony se encogió de hombros —. No es la gran cosa.

— Pero ¿por qué? —continúo Steve.

— ¿Acaso no se me permite hacerlo? —replicó, ofendido.

— ¡No! ¡No es eso! Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo —el rubio se apuró en decir, no queriendo hacer sentir mal a Tony o que pensara alguna cosa equivocada como era su costumbre —. Sólo es inusual.

— Bueno, sólo quise hacerlo —Tony regresó su atención a la estufa —. Así que si ya aclaramos eso, empiecen a comer o Visión y Thor terminaran con todo.

En eso se dieron cuenta que los mencionados ya estaban sentados, comiendo tranquilamente, sin hacer caso de lo extraño de la situación.

— ¿Es comestible? —preguntó Wanda en voz baja, sentándose junto a Visión.

— Tiene buen sabor, si es a lo que te refieres —respondió el androide.

Wanda lo observó atentamente y decidió que valía la pena un tiro, tomó un plato y comenzó a servirse. El resto poco a poco fue tomando asiento.

— ¡Esto es muy bueno, amigo Anthony! —exclamó Thor, paleando los huevos a su boca.

— Al menos alguien aprecia mi comida —comentó desde su lugar.

— No seas una niña, Stark —comentó Natasha, sin malicia, mientras tomaba sus propios bocados, asintiendo ante el buen sabor de la comida.

Clint y Sam se sorprendieron al descubrir que la comida, aunque fuera algo sencillo, de hecho era buena. Wanda hizo un sonido de satisfacción y Steve se encontró gratamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de descubrir de Tony.

Todos cayeron en un ambiente cálido y ameno, hablando de cosas sin importancia.

— ¡Quiero más! —exclamó Thor y todos se prepararon cuando lo vieron alzar el brazo, a punto de romper la taza en el suelo como era su costumbre cuando algo realmente le gustaba.

Pero una vez más se sorprendieron al ver a Tony junto al dios, tomando la taza de su mano sin mayor esfuerzo y colocando otra, llena de café —. Ahí tienes, tipo grande —dijo, dando un paso atrás, ignorando la mirada aturdida del mismo Thor —. Pensé que ya habíamos superado la etapa de romper cosas. Lo hablamos ya, grandote, si quieres algo sólo hay que pedirlo.

— Sí —dijo Thor, apenas saliendo de su estupor —. Me disculpo.

— Está bien —Tony le sonrió, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza —. ¡Oh! —exclamó, habiendo recordado de pronto —. Después del desayuno, Clint, tú y yo iremos de compras. No pongas esa cara, no es como si me gustara hacerlo, pero ya es hora de que tengas algo más que esas playeras sin mangas a las que pareces tan aficionado. Wanda, vienes con nosotros, vamos a comprarte un nuevo guardarropa y no digas que no lo necesitas, además una chica requiere más que sólo un par de vestidos, o eso es lo que dice Pepper. Nat, tengo tus armas listas en el taller, pruébalas más tarde y dime si necesitan algún ajuste. Lo mismo para ti, Sam, he actualizado a Hedwig, ¿ya te dije que apestas poniendo nombres? Porque lo haces. En fin, da una vuelta por los aires y me dices qué te parece. Visión, ¿puedes cuidar de los _bots_? Últimamente U ha tomado como reto personal enseñarle modales a Dummy, queriéndolo separar del extintor y todos sabemos que Dummy ama esa cosa, así que asegúrate de que no hagan un desastre demasiado grande. ¿Sí? ¡Gracias! Y Steve, calabaza, tienes una reunión con Fury a medio día, no lo olvides o el pirata se pondrá insoportable, y lleva a Thor contigo, deja que se divierta aterrorizando a los agentes bebé. ¡Muy bien! ¡Eso es todo! —aplaudió, vibrando de energía mientras hacía su camino fuera de la cocina —. Clint, Wanda, los espero en el estacionamiento, díganle a Viernes cuando estén listos para que me pase el dato. ¿De acuerdo? Bueno.

Habiendo dicho eso, desapareció rumbo al elevador.

En la cocina todos se encontraban aturdidos, procesando lo que acababa de pasar. Tony sólo les había preparado el desayuno, había tratado a Thor como un niño travieso y les repartió indicaciones para el resto del día… Justo como una madre haría.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Clint rompió el silencio.

— Es mejor que tú y Wanda se apresuren, no quieren hacer esperar demasiado tiempo a mamá, ¿o sí? —dijo Natasha con un capricho de sus labios y sus ojos brillando en diversión.

 **...**

A pesar del acuerdo tácito que tenían para llamar a Tony su madre nadie se había atrevido a decírselo a la cara. Siempre eran comentarios en voz baja, medio en broma medio en serio, que decían entre ellos; no era que tuvieran miedo de la reacción del Stark, pero tenían la sensación de que en cuanto lo llamaran "mamá" a la cara comenzarían algo que no tendría vuelta atrás y no sabían si estaban listos para eso.

Por supuesto, llegaría el momento de tomar ese paso.

No se sorprendieron cuando fue Visión quien lo dio primero.

El androide seguía siendo nuevo con la etiqueta humana y tomaba todo un poco demasiado literal. Fue una tarde, cuando todos estaban reunidos en la sala perdiendo el tiempo, que Visión se había acercado, equilibrando un cucharon con un líquido espeso, al sofá donde Tony estaba sentado junto con Steve, revisando algunos esquemas en su tablet.

— Mamá —llamó Visión, provocando que todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para prestarle atención —. ¿Podrías probar esto y decirme cómo está? — pidió, agachándose a la altura de Tony.

Natasha podía sentir toda la tensión repentina en la sala, le lanzó una mirada a Clint, quien permanecía con los ojos abiertos en shock, claramente sin creer lo que Visión estaba haciendo. Casi podía escuchar lo que sus compañeros estaban pensando.

 _Maldita sea, Visión, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota?_

Incluso Steve había dejado de lado su cuaderno de dibujo, preparándose para intervenir si Tony empezaba una rabieta por ser llamado de tal forma. Pero una vez más se sorprendieron cuando Tony simplemente se encogió de hombros y aceptó de buena gana probar la comida de Visión.

— Está bastante bien, Vis- _bug_ , tal vez sólo agrégale un poco más de sal y para la próxima menos comino —le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, sonriendo —. ¡Pero vas muy bien! En un par de semanas serás todo un chef, ¡estoy seguro!

Visión asintió, sin duda complacido —. Gracias, mamá. Iré a terminarlo ahora —con eso dicho se levantó y regresó a la cocina.

Tony regresó a su tablet y el silencio se mantuvo un momento más, nadie sabía cómo tomar lo que acababa de pasar. Steve fue el primero en hablar.

— Tony —llamó, ganándose un 'hum' del moreno, que ya estaba concentrado en su trabajo —. Visión acaba de llamarte mamá —dijo con cuidado.

— Sí, lo sé, no estoy sordo —respondió Tony, aún sin levantar la vista de la pequeña pantalla.

— Y… ¿no tienes nada qué decir sobre eso? —pidió, sin dejar su tono suave, no queriendo empezar alguna discusión sin sentido, pero empezaba a preocuparse por tanta pasividad por parte del moreno.

El Stark por fin levantó su mirada, viendo a Steve con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¡Felicidades, es un niño! ¿Es eso suficiente?

El rubio se mordió el labio —. No, quiero decir, ¿no te molesta? ¿Estás bien con eso? —preguntó, lanzando una mirada a sus compañeros, quienes estaban atentos a la charla.

— Estoy bastante bien con mi sexualidad, Steve, y me han llamado cosas peores. Además, Visión sólo está pasando por una fase, creo, él sólo tiene unos pocos meses de nacido —se encogió de hombros —. No te rompas tu linda cabecita rubia con esto, no es gran cosa.

Tony dio por terminada la conversación, sin sospechar que, de hecho, algo grande había comenzado.

 **...**

Clint se rompió una pierna porque por supuesto.

El arquero se había lanzado desde un edificio durante una batalla, no pudiendo esperar a que Rhodey o Sam llegaran hasta él, creyéndose indestructible. Así que ahí estaba ahora, tirado en una cama en la enfermería, siendo monitoreado y comportándose como una niña berrinchuda, poco dispuesto a seguir las órdenes del médico y recuperarse como era debido.

Todos sabían que Clint podía ser una perra insoportable cuando estaba herido, pero Tony estaba teniendo nada de eso.

— Escucha bien, Clinton Francis Barton —llamó Tony, su voz profunda y las manos en las caderas, provocando que el aludido lo viera en el temor, Tony sólo los llamaba por su nombre completo cuando estaba completamente serio —. Claramente estoy siendo un hipócrita, pero no voy a tolerar esta actitud tuya porque eres una persona mejor que yo que puede… No, raya eso. Que va a comportarse y seguir órdenes. Así que aquí están las tuyas. No vas a levantarte de esta cama hasta que el doctor decida que puedes hacerlo. No vas a ser una perra llorona y no vas a darle un mal momento a nadie porque todos estamos preocupados y poco dispuestos a tolerar tus tonterías. Si no haces caso de esto no habrá más flechas ni arcos nuevos para ti, tendrás que conformarte con las cosas de mala calidad de SHIELD como para siempre. ¿Entendido?

Clint abrió la boca, queriendo replicar, pero viendo la mirada firme de Tony desistió. Él sabía escoger sus batallas y esta era una que no ganaría, no cuando Tony estaba en modo _tiger mom_. Así que hizo lo único que podía —: Entendido, mamá.

 **...**

Llegó el momento en que Thor debía regresar a Asgard.

Todos estaban en el techo de la torre, despidiendo al dios, quien no dejaba de lamentarse por su partida, no queriendo dejar a sus hermanos de armas, pero sabiendo que tenía responsabilidades en su propio mundo.

Por último, se dirigió a Tony, mirándolo con grandes ojos tristes de cachorro. El moreno suspiró y abrió sus brazos —. Ven aquí, gran bebé.

Thor no dudó ni un segundo y corrió a los brazos del otro hombre, levantándolo del suelo en su emoción —. Voy a extrañarte —dijo.

— Y yo a ti, grandote, pero ¡hey! Esto no es un adiós para siempre, antes de que te des cuenta estarás de regreso. Todos estaremos esperando por ti y prometo tener la despensa bien abastecida de tartas pop. ¡Y mira! ¡Ahí tienes motivación! ¡Tú amas las tartas pop, no sé por qué, pero está bien!

El dios se rio entonces, fuerte y brillante —. ¡Las tartas pop son deliciosas!

Después de su momento y de que la risa acabara, Thor soltó a Tony y dio un par de pasos atrás, sonriendo —. ¡Me aseguraré de regresar, mis amigos! ¡Es una promesa!

Guardó esa promesa en su corazón, después de todo, _mamá_ lo estaría esperando. Él ya había perdido una madre, no estaba dispuesto a perder a otra.

 **...**

Cuando la Guerra Civil estalló nadie sabía más qué pensar.

Su pequeña familia se estaba partiendo a pedazos.

Tony claramente estaba luchando por mantenerlos juntos, tal vez no con las mejores maneras, pero sí la única que conocía. Natasha podía ver el miedo en él, el miedo de estar perdiendo a Steve por Bucky Barnes; ella quería reírse de lo absurdo que resultaba porque era una verdad universal que Steve Rogers amaba a Tony Stark, pero al ver a dicho rubio corriendo detrás de Barnes como si nada más importara, bueno, ella no podía hacer nada más que aguantar.

Natasha empezó a llamar _padrastro_ a Steve en su mente.

 **...**

Era como si hubieran pasado por un divorcio, cada parte separada con una custodia dividida.

Tony con Visión y Natasha, tratando de recuperarse y limpiar el desastre que habían causado. Steve con Wanda, Clint y Sam, huyendo y escondiéndose en alguna parte del mundo.

 **...**

— He escuchado un rumor —comentó T'Challa al final de una reunión, caminando junto a Tony —. Dicen que los Vengadores te llaman mamá.

— No sabía que la realeza tiene por hobby escuchar chismes, sigues sorprendiéndome, gatito —respondió Tony sin dejar de caminar.

— Sólo los escucho cuando parecen interesantes.

— ¿Interesante? ¿En serio? No era más que una broma estúpida del equipo —dijo, ocultando el dolor en su voz.

T'Challa no pasó eso por alto —. A mí me parece que era más que una simple broma —continúo, sin dejar su voz tranquila.

— Sí, bueno, broma o no, vaya mamá de mierda que soy, eh —dijo Tony con amargura —. Ahora, si me disculpa, su real panteridad, debo dejar esta interesante plática de viejas chismosas e ir a hacer algunas cosas importantes.

El wakandano sólo lo vio alejarse por el pasillo, él lo único que quería era comprobar lo que había escuchado de sus invitados. Él no había mentido cuando dijo que le parecía interesante, extraño sí, pero sin duda interesante y se dio cuenta que ésta llamada Guerra Civil había acabado con cosas que iban más allá de la simple vista. Además, T'Challa se encontró con que estaba en desacuerdo con lo dicho por Tony; él no era una mamá de mierda, después de todo una mala madre no se quedaba a hacer frente a toda la porquería y a limpiar un desastre que no era su culpa, así como tampoco fingía no saber dónde se encontraban cada uno de sus hijos díscolos.

 **...**

— ¿Crees que Sam quiere que mamá y papá adopten a Scott? —preguntó Clint.

Wanda llevó su vista hasta donde los dos mencionados estaban charlando —. Tal vez —respondió, mirando entonces a Steve, quien estaba entrando en la habitación.

— No decidiré nada sin consultarlo primero con su mamá —dijo, habiendo escuchado todo gracias a su audiencia mejorada.

El arquero se mordió la lengua, evitando soltar el comentario que tenía. ¿Cuándo le había importado a Steve la opinión de Tony? Ciertamente no cuando todo este desastre ocurrió. Su querido capitán había ignorado a Tony, hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y, bien, Tony tampoco se había sentado a hablar como era debido, pero él no era el que se había ido de bruses tras un recuerdo del pasado sin pensar en las consecuencias, embotado en su cabeza porque creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que un ciento de países estaban mal.

Tampoco era el que había mentido.

De cualquier manera lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no tenía caso replicar ni continuar con las culpas. Ahora sólo quedaba rezar y esperar para que las cosas se arreglaran, y confiar en que mamá y papá harían lo correcto.

 **...**

El día que los Vengadores se reunieron de nuevo fue uno nublado y ventoso, en acuerdo con el sentimiento nostálgico y la inseguridad de todos los involucrados.

Steve y compañía estaban particularmente nerviosos cuando bajaron del jet y fueron guiados por T'Challa a la entrada del compuesto, lugar donde estaban siendo esperados por Tony, Natasha y Rhodey. No fue una gran sorpresa cuando Wanda corrió hacia Tony, lanzándose al hombre, quien tampoco dudó en envolverla con sus brazos.

— Lo siento —sollozó Wanda en el hombro de Tony —. Perdón. Por favor, perdóname. No confíe en ti. Me pediste que lo hiciera y no lo hice. Estaba cegada por el dolor y el odio y el miedo. Estaba tan asustada. Cuidaste de mí y me aceptaste cuando no tenías que hacerlo, y lo único que yo debía hacer era tener un poco de confianza y paciencia. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

— Está bien —Tony besó su cabello —. Yo también lo siento. Debí usar mis palabras, se supone que soy el adulto aquí. Y ya no llores, por favor, no soy bueno con el llanto. Encontraremos la manera de sacar todo esto adelante, ¿de acuerdo, Wanda _saurus_?

Wanda rio al escuchar lo último, realmente había extrañado el apodo ridículo. El resto sólo podía verlos y desear que las cosas sucedieran tan fácil como se escuchaban.

 **...**

No fue fácil.

El dolor y la desconfianza era algo que no podía desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, en especial cuando las personas se habían querido tanto.

Steve y Tony no eran lo que habían sido, y tal vez nunca lo serían de nuevo, pero lo estaban intentando. Pasos de bebé, les decían.

 **...**

— ¿Escuché algo sobre una adopción?

 **...**

— Necesito el soplete, Du-

— Aquí tienes —Bucky se adelantó hasta entregarle la herramienta solicitada.

Tony lo vio sorprendido por un momento, antes de sonreírle y tomar el soplete —. Gracias, Buckaroo. Al menos alguien aquí es eficiente —dijo Tony, provocando un pitido triste de Dummy —. Y, ya que estamos en esto… ¿Habrás visto mis-

— Aquí —Bucky le ofreció en par de guantes protectores.

El Stark sonrío aún más brillante —. ¡Eso es de lo que hablaba! ¡Gracias, Bucky- _bear_! ¡Te amo!

El mencionado asintió, pareciendo indecentemente complacido.

— ¿Qué está haciendo Barnes? —preguntó Clint, viendo al par desde las puertas del taller de Tony.

— Está tratando de ser el niño de mamá —respondió Steve, parado a su lado.

— Creí que ese era el chico araña —el arquero levantó sus cejas, extrañado.

Steve se encogió de hombros —. Él es el bebé, al parecer.

 **...**

— Luce… Especialmente de buen humor hoy —comentó T'Challa al acercarse a Natasha justo antes del comienzo de su reunión con la ONU.

La pelirroja lo observó por un instante antes de mirar al otro lado del pasillo —. Mamá y papá están juntos de nuevo —fue toda su respuesta.

Entonces T'Challa siguió la dirección de su mirada y se encontró con Steve y Tony caminando hacia ellos con las manos entrelazadas. El wakandano no pudo evitar el capricho de sonrisa en sus labios, él nunca había tenido ninguna duda respecto al desenlace de esos dos.

 **...**

Cuando Thor regresó no lo hizo solo, Bruce Banner llegó con él.

Después de una larga explicación sobre lo que había sucedido en Asgard y su correspondiente con la historia de la Guerra Civil, de los gritos y el llanto (Thor), los dos genios por fin pudieron respirar y tomar el sol en su reencuentro.

— Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, _Green been_. No sabes lo duro que ha sido estar sólo rodeado de mortales. ¡No he podido hablar inglés! ¿Sabes lo triste que es eso?

— Tu vida es dura —dijo Natasha con sequedad.

— Silencio, Nat. Estamos teniendo un momento importante aquí —reprendió Tony.

Bruce puso los ojos con cariño —. Me halaga oír eso, Tony, pero no sé si extrañaste más a mi cerebro o a mí.

— Eso es una pregunta con trampa, ¿no? ¡Estoy seguro que lo es! ¡Me niego a responder!

— Bien, bien —Bruce negó con la cabeza, divertido —. Caso en cuestión, yo también te extrañé, Tony —ante eso el moreno le sonrió, tímido y balanceándose en sus talones —. Sólo tengo una pregunta más… ¿Debo llamarte mamá?

Tony parpadeó lentamente —. Oye, papá —habló después de unos segundos.

— ¿Qué pasa, mamá? —preguntó Steve.

— Es una conjetura… Sí, esto es sólo una conjetura, pero han hecho un hábito de llamarme mamá, ¿no?

— No dignificaré eso con una respuesta, Tony —fue todo lo dicho por el rubio.

— Oh bueno —Tony se encogió de hombros —. No podemos evitar las costumbres de los mortales ni quitarles sus pequeños placeres de la vida, ¿o sí, Brucie?

— No, supongo que no —concordó.

Y habiendo dicho eso, Tony le dio la bienvenida con el corazón y los brazos abiertos… Justo como una madre haría.

* * *

 **N/A:** No me arrepiento de nada.

Lo escribí más dormida que despierta, pero creo que quedó guapo... Decente al menos, ¿o no?

Espero lo disfrutaran!


End file.
